mlpfandomcom-20200223-history
Sugarcube Corner/Gallery
Season one The Ticket Master Pinkie Pie awesome face S01E03.png Running past the pie cart S1E03.png Running back past the pie cart S1E03.png Applebuck Season Mr. and Mrs. Cake packing up S1E4.png|Mr. and Mrs. Cake at their house, Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie talks to Applejack S1E04.png|A happy Pinkie Pie. Mr. and Mrs. Cake leaving S1E4.png|Ah, sure Pinkie, just be careful. Mr. and Mrs. Cake heading out the door S1E4.png|We trust you completely. Pinkie Pie allright S01E04.png|Baking from the book. Applejack sleeping S01E04.png|A not-so-well Applejack, about to help Pinkie, make muffins. Applejack looking for worms S01E04.png|Applejack, outside Sugarcube Corner. Pinkie Pie free muffins! S01E04.png|''Muffins for everypony!'' Griffon the Brush Off Pinkie Pie hears Gilda flying above S1E05.png|Oh no it's Gilda! Gilda has an evil idea S1E5.png|The smile of an evil plan! Granny Smith cartoon pose S1E05.png|She must really be scared. Fluttershy helping ducks S1E05.png|Fluttershy, leading the ducks passed Sugarcube Corner. Gilda roaring at Fluttershy S1E5.png|Roooar! Applejack at Gilda's party S01E05.png|Rarity, Applejack and Twilight in Sugarcube Corner. Fluttershy Angry 2 S1E5.png Gilda excited for presents S01E05.png|Smile of a million bucks. Twilight talking to spike at the party S1E5.png Gilda wants Rainbow Dash to leave with her S1E05.png|Gilda about to leave Sugarcube Corner. Rainbow Dash tells her about the pranks S1E05.png Rainbow Dash talks to Gilda about the pranks S1E05.png|Confronting Gilda. Dragonshy Sugarcube Corner exterior shot S01E07.png|Sugarcube Corner, in Dragonshy. Pinkie Pie Ready for Action S1E7.png|Hehehehe... Pinkie Pie Balloon escape S1E7.png|...Oh, streamers. Pinkie Pie Giggle S1E7.png|..Streamers are always fun. Bridle Gossip Pinkie Pie beckoning Spike S1E9.png Pinkie urging Twilight and Spike to hurry S1E09.png Applejack Protecting AB S1E09.png Twilight Sparkle "How is any of this bad?" S1E09.png Swarm of the Century Mr. Cake setting down cake S1E10.png|The Cakes are preparing lots of treats in anticipation Princess Celestia's visit. Mr. and Mrs. Cake working S1E10.png|as I said, the cakes are in work Pinkie Pie declares the sweets are satisfactory S1E10.png|Is Pinkie Pie ROYALTY OR NOT!?!?!?! Pinkie Pie "fit for a king" S1E10.png Fluttershy coming to a halt S1E10.png Twilight blushing S1E10.png Sweetie Drops looks holds a parasprite in her hoof S1E10.png|Aww aren't you a cutie... Lyra Heartstrings and Sweetie Drops looking at a parasprite S01E10.png Lyra Heartstrings crying S1E10.png|Poor Lyra. Ponyville in ruins S1E10.png|Morning in Ponyville Shimmers? Pinkie Pie trombone outro S1E10.png Call of the Cutie Apple Bloom at the party S01E12.png|Diamond Tiara's cute-ceañera is held at Sugarcube Corner. Lemony Gem takes a bite out of a cupcake S1E12.png|Yum! Baked bads S1E12.png|Um..... Cute ceanera guests S01E12.png Tiara Getting Attention S1E12.png Twist Cute ceanera open S01E12.png Apple Bloom hiding behind cake S01E12.png Fillies dancing S01E12.png The CMC's first meeting S1E12.png|The Cutie Mark Crusaders are born! Feeling Pinkie Keen Pinkie Pie explaining the sign of a lucky day S1E15.png|Pinkie Pie´s bathroom is shown for the first time Twilight freaking out S1E15.png Pinkie Pie introduces Gummy S1E15.png Green Isn't Your Color Twilight use my magic S1E20.png Twilight jealous of her S1E20.png Twilight promise me S1E20.png Pinkie Pie swear 2 S1E20.png Twilight not happy wide eyes S1E20.png A Bird in the Hoof Rainbow teasing the guards S1E22.png|Royal guards guarding the doors to Sugarcube Corner during a royal visit by Princess Celestia. Fluttershy is leaving S01E22.png|Fluttershy in shock Spike rings the bell S01E22.png|Spike helping out with the food preparation. Party at Mr. and Mrs. Cake's S1E22.png Rarity shocked S1E22.png Mr. and Mrs. Cake filling tea S1E22.png Celestia thanking everyone for the meal S1E22.png The Cutie Mark Chronicles Pinkie Pie and CMC arriving at Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Rainbow Dash smiling in Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png Pinkie Pie confess S01E23.png Twilight 'I think you helped' S1E23.png Main 6 about to share a group hug S1E23.png Sugarcube Corner S1E23.png|A zoom-out of the shop before a transition to Golden Oak Library. Owl's Well That Ends Well Pinkie Pie thinking S1E24.png Spike about to kick a quince S1E24.png Pinkie Pie "a qwaysadiya?" S01E24.png|It's raining tacos... well, weirder things have happened. Party of One Pinkie Pie going back to her room S1E25.png|Full view of Pinkie Pie's room. The ponies enjoying the party S1E25.png|Gummy's birthday party Party's over S1E25.png|Sugarcube Corner at night Twilight ringing the desk bell S1E25.png Spike and the plate of gems S1E25.png Spike gets interrogated S1E25.png|The room also serves as an interrogation room. Pinkie Pie and her imaginary friends S1E25.png|Pinkie and her imaginary friends having a "party". Pinkie Pie and Mr Turnip S01E25.png|That's Pinkie's bed in the background. Pinkie Pie and Rocky S01E25.png Pinkie Pie with derpy eyes S1E25.png Rainbow Dash meeting Pinkie S1E25.png Rainbow Dash creeped out by Pinkie's party S01E25.png Pinkie Pie 'spending time with my real friends' S1E25.png Rainbow Dash antagonized by Rocky S1E25.png Season two Lesson Zero Twilight and Spike with box of cupcakes S2E03.png Nice Balancing Skills S2E03.png Twilight 'fixing' the cupcakes S2E03.png The Cutie Pox Sweetie Belle pushing cupcake to Apple Bloom S2E06.png CMC Cheer Up 1 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 3 S2E6.png CMC Cheer Up 7 S2E6.png The ponies admire Apple Bloom S2E06.png Pinkie Pie on front of entrance S2E06.png LyingPinkie S02E06.png Pinkie Pie says "Make it stop!" again S2E06.png The Mysterious Mare Do Well Rainbow Dash Appearing Before Fans S2E08.png Rainbow Danger Dash S2E8.png Applejack looking at famous Rainbow Dash S2E8.png Twilight, Pinkie & Applejack S2E8.png Confused Applejack S02E08.png Rainbow Dash Picture With Applejack S2E08.png Rainbow Dash and her ghost writer S2E08.png Rarity upset and ears down S2E8.png Ponies surprised at Pinkie's exit S02E08.png Rainbow Dash ok... S2E8.png Rainbow Dash with her fans S2E08.png Applejack and Fluttershy S2E8.png Fluttershy "And very caring as well..." S2E8.png Rarity hero of fashion S2E8.png Rainbow Dash & Spike S2E8.png Group laughing at Rainbow Dash S2E08.png Rainbow Dash angry S2E08.png Rarity cool shrug S2E8.png Secret of My Excess Greeting Spike S02E10.png Spike thanks S2E10.png Mr. & Mrs. Cake smiling S2E10.png|Sapphire cupcakes are great....for a dragon like Spike. Spike close call S2E10.png Pinkie Pie holding cake S2E10.png|I'm ready for a cake assault! Pinkie Pie fell on her face S2E10.png|....or a second thought How dare you take the cake! S2E10.png Spike ruins of sugarcube corner S02E10.png Twilight out of control S2E10.png Pinkie with mouth gaping open S2E10.png Baby Cakes Mr. Cake with diapers S2E13.png Pinkie Pie singing to twins S2E13.png Pinkie Pie a month old S2E13.png Play Time! S02E13.png Pinkie Pie are you ready S2E13.png Pinkie Pie here I am S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake pure joy S2E13.png Getting ready S02E13.png Pound Cake sees blocks S2E13.png Mr. Cake don't chew S2E13.png Mrs. Cake completely forgot! S2E13.png Mr. Cake now Pinkie S2E13.png Pinkie Pie whoa! S2E13.png Pinkie Pie no problemo S2E13.png We eat food, not tablecloths S02E13.png Pinkie Pie all ready S2E13.png Pinkie Pie oh dear S2E13.png Pinkie Pie in there S2E13.png Pound & Pumpkin Cake wee fun S2E13.png Pinkie Pie being stealthy S2E13.png Pound Cake looking out S2E13.png Twilight I finished work S2E13.png Twilight she did need help S2E13.png Pound Cake jumping in crib S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake chewing the toy 1 S02E13.png Pinkie Pie looking for Pound Cake S2E13.png Pinkie Pie more scary things S2E13.png Pumpkin Cake hey what's up S2E13.png Clean house S02E13.png Pumpkin Cake 'Pie!' S2E13.png Hearts and Hooves Day Mrs Cake hesitate S02E17.png Sharing a milkshake S2E17.png Sundae spilled S02E17.png Big Mac jumps S2E17.png CMC exiting Sugarcube Corner S02E17.png A Friend in Deed Pinkie Pie Getting Ready S02E18.png Pinkie Pie And Daisy Jo S02E18.png Putting Your Hoof Down Sugarcube Corner S02E19.png Long line S02E19.png Ponies standing behind Fluttershy S02E19.png Pinkie Pie punch on head S2E19.png Ponies escape S02E19.png Rarity & Pinkie Pie see trouble S2E19.png Rarity and Pinkie look at attacked Royal Riff S2E19.png Ponyville Confidential Pinkie Pie and Rarity reading newspapers S02E23.png Pinkie Pie reading S2E23.png Cakes 'We are?' S2E23.png Rarity she's the S2E23.png MMMystery on the Friendship Express Big McIntosh carrying the cake S2E24.png Pinkie watching Big McIntosh carrying cake S2E24.png Season three Too Many Pinkie Pies Sugarcube corner S3E3.png Pinkie Pie 'But it's even greater' S3E3.png|Pinkie on her bed Pinkie Pie 'To have great friends' S3E3.png Twilight telling Pinkie they should go and celebrate S3E3.png|At the front door One Bad Apple CMC sneaking out of the treehouse S3E4.png|Sneaking in Sugarcube Corner CMC walking out the door S3E4.png|Full view of the room Wonderbolts Academy Applejack 'Rainbow Dash hasn't even been gone twenty-four hours yet' S3E07.png Pinkie Pie falls down S3E07.png Pinkie Pie checking on the mailbox again S3E07.png|Still waiting for Rainbow´s letter Rarity & Fluttershy checking on Pinkie Pie S3E7.png Pinkie Pie hopping towards the door S3E07.png Just for Sidekicks Go Ahead S3E11.png Gummy with cupcake on his head S03E11.png Spike plugs Pinkie's lips shut S03E11.png Magical Mystery Cure Sugarcube Corner S3E13.png Fluttershy nervous grin S03E13.png Fluttershy wearing Groucho glasses S03E13.png Ponies bored at Sugarcube Corner S03E13.png Fluttershy blowing knotted party horn S03E13.png Spike goofy dancing S03E13.png Season four Pinkie Pride Pinkie Pie "so, SO excited!" S4E12.png Rainbow Dash in front of birthday banner S4E12.png Pinkie Pie standing on one hoof S4E12.png Cheese Sandwich "if there's a party in need" S4E12.png Pinkie Pie alone S4E12.png Twilight walking S4E12.png Pinkie Pie putting away party cannon S4E12.png Pinkie Pie smiling at photos S4E12.png|Pinkie Pie remembers her party memories. Pinkie Pie pushing balcony doors open S4E12.png Pinkie Pie racing down stairs S4E12.png Pinkie Pie squashes cheese sandwich S4E12.png Pinkie Pie 'Pinkie's Lament' big finish S4E12.png|Is this outfit looks famillar? Filli Vanilli Line of ponies outside Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Spike as a bouncer S4E14.png Fluttershy peeking outside S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac walk up to Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity "Big Mac's voice is all better" S4E14.png Rarity and Big McIntosh grinning S4E14.png Fluttershy pouting S4E14.png Rarity talking to Fluttershy S4E14.png Rarity "sound like your lovely self again" S4E14.png Rarity looking at sad Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy sad about her "last performance" S4E14.png Fluttershy walking away from Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy looking back to Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Rarity and Big Mac "would it be okay" S4E14.png Fluttershy giving a sad pout S4E14.png Big McIntosh sympathetic smile S4E14.png Fluttershy smiling with starry eyes S4E14.png Fluttershy hugging Rarity and Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy singing happily S4E14.png Fluttershy singing and Big Mac sweating S4E14.png The Ponytones looking at Big Mac S4E14.png Fluttershy spinning around S4E14.png Fluttershy pushing the curtain S4E14.png Big Mac nearly falls off stage S4E14.png Fluttershy losing herself to the music S4E14.png Fluttershy bumps into the curtain S4E14.png Curtain falls on the Ponytones S4E14.png Fluttershy singing "I love the music" S4E14.png Fluttershy stops singing S4E14.png Fluttershy hiding behind her tail S4E14.png Fluttershy frozen in the spotlight S4E14.png Fluttershy scared S4E14.png Ponies looking at Fluttershy S4E14.png Ponies cheering for Fluttershy S4E14.png Fluttershy runs out of Sugarcube Corner S4E14.png Applejack confronting Big Mac S4E14.png Applejack "you got some 'splainin' to do" S4E14.png Applejack talking to Big McIntosh S4E14.png Applejack "couldn't bring herself to come into the spotlight" S4E14.png Applejack "for corn's sake!" S4E14.png Twilight and friends go after Fluttershy S4E14.png Maud Pie Pinkie Pie's friends arriving at Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Rainbow yawning S4E18.png Rainbow "Celestia hasn't even raised the sun yet!" S4E18.png Twilight knocking at the door S4E18.png Twilight hearing noise inside S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Thank goodness you're all here!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throwing her friends into the Sugarcube Corner S4E18.png Rainbow gets hit by closed door S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling Rainbow in S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends look down S4E18.png Twilight shakes off rock candy off of her hoof S4E18.png Twilight "What is all this?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie making some rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I need your help taste-testing" S4E18.png Applejack "like an awful lot of candy" S4E18.png Rarity "Even for you" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "have gone a teensy bit" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie big grin S4E18.png Mountains of rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends feeling pain after eating the rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie with a bin of rock candy S4E18.png Rainbow "My teeth hurt" S4E18.png AJ "I think we've had plenty" S4E18.png Applejack pointing her hoof S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "before she gets here" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie consuming the rock candy S4E18.png Rainbow, Fluttershy and AJ weirded out S4E18.png Twilight "She's only staying for the week" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I'm making candy for all of us!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends don't want more rock candy S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "super-duper special tradition" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie holding rock candy necklaces S4E18.png Pinkie Pie begins to tell her story S4E18.png Pinkie Pie drawing S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Maud and I have been trading" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie grin squee S4E18.png AJ "what a great tradition" S4E18.png Rainbow "The secret ingredient is rocks?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "But these" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends listening Pinkie Pie talking S4E18.png Fluttershy "what kind of a rock are they?" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "Can't tell ya that, silly!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "It's a secret!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie patting on Fluttershy's mane S4E18.png Pinkie "for a really long time" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "are gonna become bestest friends!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging Rarity and Twilight S4E18.png AJ getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie pulling Fluttershy S4E18.png Rainbow getting pulled by Pinkie S4E18.png Pinkie Pie hugging all of her friends S4E18.png Rarity "but won't she start worrying" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "She sure will" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie "I gotta get out of here!" S4E18.png Pinkie Pie throws her friends away S4E18.png Pinkie Pie's friends see Pinkie Pie leaving S4E18.png Testing Testing 1, 2, 3 Bird's eye view of Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Cutie Mark Crusaders leaving Sugarcube Corner S4E21.png Berryshine holding up Wonderbolts drawing S4E21.png|If you look to your right... Inspiration Manifestation Claude levitating puppets S4E23.png Claude "come to see the show, I presume?" S4E23.png Claude "You'll notice I had to make do" S4E23.png Claude "to produce a functioning theater" S4E23.png Puppets S4E23.png Rarity grinning at Claude S4E23.png Season five Make New Friends but Keep Discord Metal Gear Discord S5E7.png Pinkie sad and surrounded by cake boxes S5E7.png The Lost Treasure of Griffonstone Gummy still on the kitchen table S5E8.png Party Pooped Pinkie on the floor S5E11.png Twilight sees that Pinkie is nowhere to be seen S5E11.png Disco balls S5E11.png Present boxes S5E11.png Drawers S5E11.png Mane 6 in Pinkie's basement S5E11.png The Cutie Re-Mark - Part 1 Sugarcube Corner now an ordinary bakery S5E25.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls Sugarcube Corner EG.png|Sugarcube Corner in Equestria Girls Twilight asks for extra oats EG.png Mrs. Cake confused "oats?" EG.png|Mrs. Cake Twilight embarrassed "never mind" EG.png Human Mrs. Cup Cake EG.png Twilight and Flash "bumping into each other" EG.png Twilight and Flash hand on hand EG.png Twilight and Flash eyes meet EG.png|Love's first sight! Twilight and Flash pull away EG.png Spike sleeps on Rarity's legs EG.png Twilight we just accidentally EG.png Flash Sentry and Mrs. Cake EG.png Main 6 and Spike in the sweet shop EG.png Rarity "I'VE GOT IT!" EG.png Background humans surprised 1 EG.png Background humans surprised 2 EG.png Twilight and friends curious EG.png|Every"body" is confused Rarity with friends "obviously very different" EG.png Rarity puts pony ears on Twilight EG.png Pinkie Pie, Applejack, and Dash with pony ears EG.png Applejack, Rainbow and Fluttershy wearing pony ears EG.png Rarity hugging Twilight EG.png My Little Pony Equestria Girls: Rainbow Rocks DJ Pon-3 approaching Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 entering Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking in slow motion EG2.png DJ Pon-3 passing by shop patrons EG2.png DJ Pon-3 looking toward Mane 5 EG2.png Rainbow, Fluttershy, and Rarity waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png Rarity, AJ, and Pinkie waving to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 standing at shop counter EG2.png Mrs. Cake "what can I get ya?" EG2.png DJ Pon-3 pointing EG2.png Mrs. Cake bagging a cupcake EG2.png Mrs. Cake giving bag to DJ Pon-3 EG2.png DJ Pon-3 walking away EG2.png DJ Pon-3 leaving Sugarcube Corner EG2.png DJ Pon-3 opening the shop doors EG2.png Miscellaneous Pinkie PiePies Room.png|Pinkie's room as seen on the German and Swiss Nick MLP pages My Little Pony Pinkie.jpg AiP Sugarcubecorner.png|Adventures in Ponyville's Sugarcube Corner My Little Pony party.jpg Trixieville promotional panorama S3E5.jpg|Sugarcube Corner in a background for the episode Magic Duel